Creature from the Happy Tree Lagoon (Cuddles x Giggles Version)
Creature from the Happy Tree Lagoon (Cuddles x Giggles Version) 'is a Halloween episode that is a different version Creature from the Happy Tree Lagoon. In this episode, Cuddles & Giggles go out for a late night swim only to find a monsterous fish creature stalking them. Roles Starring * Cuddles * Giggles * Gill-Monster Featuring * Josh * Petunia * Lumpy Appearances * Nutty * Lammy * Buck and Chuck * Jack * Sneaky * Freezy * Fiora Plot At a Halloween party at a beach house, Cuddles and Giggles are seen talking with Josh, Petunia, and Jack while Lumpy, Lammy, Buck, Chuck, Sneaky and Nutty dance to the halloween music. As Cuddles drinks some punch, Giggles whispers something to him causing him to spit out his punch all over Lumpy making his mummy costume fall apart. Lumpy then tries to fight Cuddles but Nutty and Jack hold him back. Lumpy then leaves the house and goes to a costume shop across the way. Cuddles and Giggles then leave the house from the back onto the beach. Cuddles and Giggles then take off their costumes as they head into the ocean. As Cuddles and Giggles swim, a gill-monster sees Giggles and starts to fall in love with her. As the couple swim, Giggles feels a hand grab her butt. Thinking Cuddles did it, she slaps him in the face. Below the couple, the gill-monster still in love with Giggles surfaces right up to her and takes her below. After seeing what has happened, Cuddles dives into the water. The gill-monster and Giggles arrive at his home where she screams for help but, he ends up gagging her with seaweed. Frantically searching for Giggles, Cuddles finds mermaid versions of Freezy and Fiora and asks them where the monster's home is. After that, the mermaids lead him to the monster's home where he finds Giggles tied up. He then saves her only to find the gill-monster in a rage and chases them out of his home. Cuddles and Giggles then swim back to the beach, put their clothes back on and run back into the beach house. After finding out where they are, the gill-monster bursts into the house where he finds Giggles and Cuddles. Charging at them, Josh and Petunia try to protect them but are then thrown against a wall. Jack is then shown pouring punch from the punch bowl into a funnel with Nutty chugging it as Buck, Chuck, Lammy, and Sneaky chant "chug". The monster then comes to them and scares them off except for Nutty who he immediately kills by pouring an entire jug of punch into the funnel as Nutty swells up and finally explodes. As the monster's rage continues, Lumpy comes back to the party now in a gill-monster costume. As everyone stares at Lumpy, the monster falls in love with him. Lumpy then backs away and runs towards the beach as the monster chases him back into the ocean. The iris then closes in the shape of a heart. As the credits roll, Lumpy is still being chased by the monster until he eventually drowns. Deaths * Josh and Petunia are thrown against a wall and may have later died from their injuries, considering how strong the monster is ('debatable) * Nutty swells up and explodes after chugging a lot of punch. * Lumpy drowns in the ocean while being chased by the monster Trivia * The following costumes are seen * Cuddles & Giggles are dressed as Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein * Josh is dressed as Count Dracula * Petunia is dressed as a vampiress * Nutty is dressed as Quasimodo or Igor * Lumpy is dressed as a mummy and later, a gill-monster * Lammy is dressed as Bo Peep * Buck and Chuck are dressed as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum * Jack is dressed as The Pumpkin King from The Nightmare Before Christmas * Sneaky is dressed as The Chameleon from T.U.F.F. Puppy * Lumpy's gill-monster costume is similar to the Creature from the Black Lagoon's original design as a sleek, feminene eel-like creature which is why the gill-monster fell in love with him * The title is written of the sand of the beach and washed away by the tide * As Cuddles and the mermaids swim to the gill-monster's lair a pineapple is seen next to a moai and a rock as a reference to SpongeBob Squarepants * As Cuddles and Giggles swim away from the gill-monster, a ram with fins and a unicorn are seen as a reference to the viral video Charlie the Unicorn 3 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween